1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer level LED package structure and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to a wafer level LED package structure for increasing conductive area and heat-dissipating area and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art provides an LED (Light Emitting Diode) package structure including: a light-emitting body 1, a positive conductive layer P and a negative conductive layer N formed on the light-emitting body 1, a reflecting layer 2 formed on a bottom side of the light-emitting body 1 and a transparent package body 3 for covering the light-emitting body 1.
Moreover, the LED package structure is electrically disposed on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). The positive conductive layer P and the negative conductive N are electrically connected to the PCB via two wires w. One part of light beam generated from the light-emitting body 1 is directed upward, and another part of the light beams L generated from the light-generating body 1 is projected downwards and is reflected by the reflecting layer 2 in order to generate upward projecting light.
However, the LED package structure of the prior art has the following defects:
1. Only one part of the positive conductive layer P and the negative conductive layer N is exposed, so that the LED package structure cannot provide larger conductive area for generate more lighting power and cannot provide lager heat-dissipating area for obtaining good heat-dissipating efficiency.
2. Because the light-emitting body 1 is covered by the transparent package body 3, heat generated by the light-emitting body 1 cannot be dissipated quickly due to the resistance of the transparent package body 3. Hence, the heat-dissipating efficiency of the LED package structure is bad.
3. The reflecting layer 2, the transparent package body 3 and the two wires w are necessary structures in the LED package structure of the prior art. Hence, the manufacturing cost and manufacturing time of the prior art are increased.